


So Side Kicks Aren't Cool

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [40]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Billy Batson is a little shit, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Cute, Cute Kids, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Kinda, Male Friendship, No Billy is not being adopted, Other, all great friendships start with a fight, bruce wayne is a dad, he's staying with his wonderful own self-made family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Remember when Billy didn't think any sidekick was cool, yeah, meet Damian Wayne. He's sorta kinda Robin with some assassin background.All great future friendships start with almost ripping the other's head off.Oh and Batman is Bruce Wayne.Billy does not want to be adopted into this shit hole.





	So Side Kicks Aren't Cool

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Shazam!

No offense, but Billy always thought the masked man was some lunatic in a mask… He never thought the guy would be a loaded lunatic in a mask. Nor did he think the man would act like such a dad. He always thought Superman would be the first to lecture him once he found out that the Philadelphia hero was actually a fourteen year old that was barely passing chemistry. Still, that’s hardly the most surprising thing.

 

Bruce Wayne is Batman?

 

Come on, that’s fucking crazy.

 

“Holy fuck,” Billy said as he stared around the Wayne manor. 

 

“Who are you?” A tiny kid- that had to only be a few years older than Eugene- glared at him from the walkway. Billy usually had to ignore anything Gotham related, it was insane, but Billy did have to think about it some. This tiny kid was Brucie Wayne’s bastard kid- according to the tabloids. Billy when he was younger use to have dream about some big time billionaire taking him in like all the others.

 

“Uh, I’m Billy Batson,” He said, “You’re Dad wants to talk to me.”

 

How much is he allowed to say? Is this kid Robin? Probably.

 

“Batson?” the kid nearly choked, “Oh no. Not another orphan.”

 

Right, because Bruce Wayne along with being a billionaire, a tabloid star, and a secret vigilante, he also likes to adopt a hordes of children.

 

“What? No,” He shook his head fast, “I’m going to be lectured because I’m a secret fourteen year old crimefighter and Batman found out. Did you know your dad is Batman? Damn, did I just unload the family secret on a nine year old?”

 

The child just gave him a deadpan stare before shrieking even louder than Darla, “Father!”

 

Bruce Wayne, not the Batman walked into the foyer, “I see you two have met. Damian meet Billy Batson, the apparently age defying magic man of Philadelphia. Billy meet my youngest child, Damian. You may have heard of him as Robin.”

 

The child crossed his arms proudly with an arrogant look across his face as he stared down at Billy with Disdain. That little shit.

 

“Really? A sidekick?” Billy smirked, “What do you train with? Nerf Guns?”

 

“AK-47’s from teachers that my mother bought, but I prefer the use of a katana,” Damian crossed his arms, “Would you like to find out.”

 

No, Billy, the one that earned the power of Shazam is not scared of some elementary schooler. He will gladly kick this kid’s scrawny butt. He won’t even say the magic word to do it.

 

“Bring it,” Billy taunted. The kid looked like he was ready to launch when Bruce stepped in between them.

 

“Billy, my office. Damian, to the cave.”

 

“Tt. Another day, Batson,” The kid sneered.

 

“Looking forward to it, bird brain,” Billy sniped back.

 

Atleast the kid had guts. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be more Billy Batson (I actually will keep him in the movie persona). I prefer this older and edgy Billy befriending the slightly younger and asshole-ish Damian Wayne. Dick is most certainly going to invite that family over because his little brother needs friends!


End file.
